Sky, Cloud, and Summer Homework
by GrayHime13
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015. Maka, sebagai teman sekelas yang baik, Sasuke dengan (sangat) senang hati (modus) mengajari Sakura tentang PR musim panas mereka. Hanya awan, PR, dan langit musim panas yang bisa menyatukan mereka, ya? [EDITED]


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: HighSchool!AU, OOC (so sorry for this ;A;), typo(s), de-el-el

A/N: Dibuat untuk memenuhi asupan s-savers dan DLDR, haters jangan maksa ya?

Prompt #13 (Langit dan Awan)

Kategori SasuSaku AU

* * *

S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2015. Maka, sebagai teman sekelas yang baik, Sasuke dengan (sangat) senang hati (modus) mengajari Sakura tentang PR musim panas mereka. Hanya awan, PR, dan langit musim panas yang bisa menyatukan mereka, ya?

* * *

.

.

Yah, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama bersahabat dengan Shikamaru, maka Sakura pun mulai mengikuti kebiasaannya. Tiduran di atap sambil melihat langit. Apalagi ini musim panas, tepat liburan lagi –bukan mustahil untuk tiduran di atap dari pagi hingga petang. Menyenangkan dan tidak merepotkan. Begitu kata Sakura dengan mengutip sedikit dari Shikamaru. Yang terjadi hari ini pun sama saja, di atap rumah keluarga Haruno berbaring dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Memandangi langit dari jam 10 hingga sekarang –jam 12, dan hebatnya belum beranjak sekalipun. Bersahabat selama hampir tujuh tahun dengan putra tunggal Nara, membuat putri tunggal Haruno mengikuti kebiasaannya.

"Oi, Shika, yang itu terlihat seperti kura-kura, ya?" tangan gadis berambut _pink_ itu menunjuk tepat pada awan yang lewat diatas mereka.

"Ya, yang itu malah seperti babi!" sedangkan tangan lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Shika ini menunjuk kearah kiri atas.

Tak lama terdengar gelak tawa karena pernyataan lelaki itu. Dan seketika tawa itu reda, digantikan oleh suara menguap lelaki 13 tahun –yang bulan depan menjadi 14 tahun itu. Sang gadis masih memperhatikan langit dan awan tanpa merasa bosan sekalipun. Hingga, tiba-tiba ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Oi, Shika, kau tidak pulang dulu, eh? Sudah jam 12.15, kau tidak dimarahi ibumu?" tanya Sakura sambil memposisikan tubuhnya agar duduk.

"Eh? Apa? Sudah jam 12? Bisa habis aku dimarahi ibuku! Aku pulang dulu, Sakura! Habis sudah aku! _Jaa, nee_!" jawab Shikamaru sambil buru-buru turun, baginya dimarahi ibunya karena telat makan siang dan membenahi barang bawaannya adalah hal yang buruk dan juga merepotkan.

"Ya, hati-hati, ya!" Sakura membalas dari atas begitu sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu turun. Setelah itu ia kembali berbaring memandangi langit. Teriakan ibunya dari bawah yang menyuruhnya turun untuk makan sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Sekarang ini dia hanya ingin memandangi langit saja. Awan yang terus bergerak membuat hatinya terasa tenang.

* * *

Liburan musim panas tinggal 2 minggu lagi dan Sakura tak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Sakura juga sudah kebal dengan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya turun untuk makan atau mengerjakan PR. Sekali lagi teriakan ibunya mengusik telinganya, tetapi kali ini Nyonya Haruno meneriakan 'kalimat' yang sedikit berbeda sekaligus menyebalkan baginya-

"Sakura! Ayolah cepat turun! Sasuke-kun datang! Hei, Sakura! Turun sekarang!"

-dan Sakura kurang menyukai teriakan yang satu itu, teriakan yang mengandung unsur 'Sasuke ada disini'. Yah, begitu menurutnya. Selama 2 minggu pertama di liburan musim panas ini hampir tiap hari –ya, garis bawahi kata hampir- seorang Uchiha Sasuke mampir ke rumahnya dan terus bertanya soal PR musim panas yang wajib mereka kerjakan. Padahal hanya ada PR Matematika, Fisika, Bahasa Jepang, dan Sejarah. Sang nona muda Haruno sudah bosan dengan hal-hal semacam itu, bahkan teman-teman perempuannya saja tak pernah mengungkit soal PR musim panas mereka yang menyebalkan itu.

Singkat kata saja, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang merepotkan yang mau saja mengganggunya dalam menghabiskan liburan musim panas.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura sudah turun dari atap lantai dua rumahnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, mendapati Sasuke dan ibunya sedang duduk di sofa hijau pastel, berhadapan. Sedang di meja tamu ada _lagi_ semacam kantong kertas dengan merek makanan. Yah, Uchiha muda itu mampir ke rumahnya denga modus membawakan makanan dari daerah lain atau seperti enam hari lalu datang membawakan oleh-oleh dari Inggris. Dan juga, Sakura sudah kenal sekali dengan wajah (sok) dingin itu. Dia sudah tau dibalik wajah dingin Sasuke itu ada seringai khas Uchiha yang seolah mengatakan 'Ayo buat PR bersama'. Sakura sudah hafal sekali dengan hal semacam itu. Selama dua minggu pertama liburan musim panas, Sasuke sudah mengunjungi kediaman Haruno sebanyak sepuluh kali –empat hari lainnya ia membantu Itachi, kakaknya membersihkan gudang dan garasi- dan sekarang sudah masuk minggu ketiga. Liburan musim panasnya sebulan penuh, di bulan Agustus itu akan terbuang sia-sia kalau Uchiha muda teman sekelasnya itu terus-terusan datang ke rumahnya dengan modus mengirimkan sesuatu.

"Oh, halo lagi Sasuke. Senang melihatmu kemari _**lagi**_." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan terpaksa dan penuh penekanan pada kata lagi. Bosan. Yah, itulah kata yang benar-benar menggambarkan perasaan Sakura. Sudah ketemu di sekolah setiap hari, liburan musim panas ini pun diinvasi. Merepotkan –ngutip dari Shikamaru.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sakura-.." Uchiha muda sudah mulai memperlihatkan seringai 'mengerikan' itu. Walaupun Sakura termasuk anak 'diatas rata-rata' di sekolah, tetap saja PR adalah hal cukup ia hindari. Sekali lagi mengutip Shikamaru –merepotkan sangat. Dan Sakura yakin sekali kalau sebentar lagi kalau kalimat menyebalkan itu akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke-

"..–ayo kita buat PR."

–nah, yang itu sudah diduga oleh Sakura. Kalimat yang sama sudah diucapkan berulang kali dari awal liburan musim panas. Walau berulang kali juga dibalas Sakura dengan tolakan, kelihatannya Sasuke memang tak akan menyerah juga hingga akhir liburan musim panas. Alih-alih ingin mengerjakan PR sendiri ketika sudah merasa dalam _mood_ yang baik, Sasuke akan datang dan mengajaknya mengerjakan PR bersama lagi. Perusak _mood_. Payah sekali, selalu terjadi seperti itu kurang lebih.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian kerjakan PR-nya nanti saja. Sekarang, ayo kalian makan dulu. Bibi sudah _yakisoba_ dengan kepiting. Sasuke-kun, makan disini saja, ya." perintah dari nyonya Haruno tak bisa ditolak lagi. Kedua anak muda itu sudah ditariknya ke ruang makan yang hanya dibatasi sebuah ruang keluarga berukuran sedang. Ruang makan berukuran itu diisi satu meja makan sedang dan empat buah kursi. Dengan sebuah kipas angin di pojok ruangan dan beberapa rak gantung, juga sebuah meja TV dan TV berukuran 22 inchi. Di meja makan sudah tersedia semangkuk besar _yakisoba_ dengan kepiting, tiga mangkuk berukuran sedang, dan tiga pasang sumpit.

"Jadi, _okaasan_ sudah merencanakan semua ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyindir.

"Seharusnya kau jaga tata bicara nona muda. Tidak, _okaasan_ sama sekali tidak merencanakan semua ini. _Otousan-_ mu tadi menelpon, bilang tidak jadi pulang saat makan siang. Jadi, toh, tak masalah Sasuke-kun ikut makan disini, kan, Sasuke-kun?" Mebuki balik bertanya pada Sasuke, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

Uchiha Sasuke secara resmi ikut makan siang dengannya.

"Dan kalian bisa mengerjakan PR setelah makan siang." –tambah Mebuki.

"Tidak." desah Sakura. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Sangat.

"Ya, tentu saja." sebaliknya, berlawanan dengan Sakura, Sasuke kelihatan puas sekali. Seringai tipis itu pun muncul lagi di wajahnya, namun Sakura masih bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mulai duduk pada kursi yang tersedia. Berhadapan-hadapan sehingga bisa melihat jelas muka lawan bicara nanti. Nyonya Haruno mulai membagikan mangkuk sedang yang sudah diisi olehnya _yakisoba_ yang masih hangat. Mebuki sendiri juga mulai duduk di samping Sakura, menikmati hasil masakannya sendiri. Tak ada percakapan sama sekali dalam ruangan itu. Hanya suara kipas angin yang memenuhi ruangan, tak ada yang lain.

* * *

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan Sakura sudah selesai dengan makanannya, mengucap rasa terima kasih kemudian membawa mangkuk serta sumpitnya menuju dapur yang hanya berhalangan sebuah pintu geser. Membawanya ke bak cuci piring dan segera mencucinya. Tak lama ia mendengar suara TV yang dinyalakan dan langkah kaki lain yang menuju tempatnya berdiri. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita kerjakan PR Matematika. Aku akan mengajarimu kalau kau kesulitan."

Tepat disebelahnya sekarang berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya. Mangkuk dan sepasang sumpit dipegang kedua tangannya. Sedikit menggeser posisi Sakura dan mulai mencuci mangkuknya sendiri. Membuat Sakura, menoleh sebentar dan kembali pada mengeringkan mangkuknya. Tawaran tadi sebenarnya boleh juga. Ia masih kurang memahami beberapa rumus dan buku PR Matematika adalah satu-satunya PR yang belum disentuhnya sejak awal liburan. Ingin mengiyakan tawaran sang teman sekelas, namun hati masih ingin memandangi langit.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sasuke. Kurasa aku masih ingin melihat langit." tolaknya sembari mengeringkan tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kita kerjakan saja diluar, sambil melihat langit." Pemuda itu mengatakannya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Baru kali ini gagasan itu muncul. Selama mereka mengerjakan PR yang lain, tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengerjakan diluar. Selalu di ruang tamu atau ruang makan. Sakura menoleh lagi pada Sasuke, baru kali ini mereka akan mengerjakannya diluar.

"Baiklah, kuambil bukuku. Kita kerjakan di halaman." Sakura mengiyakannya dan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sasuke sebenarnya hampir tidak percaya akan apa yang ia ucapkan. Mengerjakan PR sambil melihat langit. Tidak buruk juga karena Sakura tidak menolak idenya. Dari sekian banyak tawaran hanya beberapa yang Sakura setujui, itupun bisa dihitung jari. Gadis yang ia sukai itu menyetujui tawarannya begitu saja. Gadis yang ia sukai? Tentu saja, ia sudah menyukainya sejak awal bertemu pada upacara penerimaan murid baru tahun lalu. Pada usia yang belum genap 13 tahun, bertemu gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga _sakura_ dan juga nama yang sama. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali ada di hatinya. Sayangnya, saat itu mereka beda kelas, tetapi keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya, sejak yang mereka yang lama dikontrakkan ayahnya, Fugaku memutuskan menempati rumah kerabat mereka Obito dan Rin yang baru saja pindah ke Fukuoka. Rumah yang hanya berbeda 4 rumah dari kediaman Haruno. Dan Sasuke pun mendapati dirinya cukup sering berkunjung ke kediaman Haruno pada musim panas ini.

Haruno Sakura, gadis yang tengah disukainya saat ini sedang berjalan membawa PR Matematika dan peralatan tulisnya menuju tempatnya sekarang. Kembali duduk berhadap-hadapan lagi.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, hari ini cukup berawan." kata Sakura sambil mendongak ke atas.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, ia pun mendongak juga. "Hn, kau benar."

"Ya sudah, ayo dimulai Sasuke. Aku benar-benar payah soal matematika." keluh Sakura.

Pada menit-menit pertama, Sakura tampak tenang-tenang saja dengan soal-soal itu. Menit-menit berikutnya, ia mulai mendapat kesulitan dan meminta bantuan Sasuke. Karena sudah mulai mengerti, entah bagaimana mereka malah mulai berdebat panjang soal rumus yang harus dipakai. Sakura yang memenangkan perdebatan itu, karena bagaimana pun memang rumus yang dikatakannya lah yang benar. Tak sampai satu jam kemudian, Sasuke merasa haus dan meminta minum.

"Sebaiknya, istirahat dulu juga. Kau menulis rumus sepanjang satu halaman." begitu tambahnya.

Sakura, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik sekaligus lelah pun masuk kembali dan mengambil dua botol teh dingin untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Jari-jarinya memang perlu diistirahatkan. Otaknya juga, terlalu banyak rumus yang dihafalnya tadi. Toh, Sasuke sendiri yang bilang boleh istirahat. Ia akan sesegera mungkin berbaring dan melihat langit.

"Ini, ambillah." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebotol teh dingin untuk Sasuke.

Segera saja botol itu dibuka dan menandaskan setengah dari isinya. Sasuke tak menyangka ia akan sehaus ini hanya karena mengajarkan matematika, padahal hari ini juga berawan. Sakura juga membuka botonya dan menandaskan seperempatnya. Mengerjakan matematika membuat otaknya lelah dan meminta cepat diistirahatkan.

"Kurasa kau bisa mengerjakan tiga soal selanjutnya sendiri. Kau sudah mengerti rumusnya, kan?" Sasuke yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Yah, kalau begitu kau tak usah datang lagi besok. Toh, sudah tak ada PR lagi." Sakura menjawabnya sambil menutup botol tehnya.

Ya, Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan padanya kalau selanjutnya ia bisa mengerjakan PR sendiri. Yang jelas-jelas berarti sang Uchiha muda itu tak punya modus apapun untuk datang ke kediaman Haruno.

Sasuke sendiri dilanda _kegalauan_. Sekarang tak ada kesempatan untuk datang menemui Sakura. Kalau jujur, mungkin bisa dihajar Sakura gadis itu, kan, ikut klub judo. Sekarang dia harus pakai alasan apa? Ah, kelihatannya dia ingat sesuatu.

"Kurasa aku tetap datang. Shikamaru liburan ke Nara. Bagaimana kalau kutemani memandang langit?"

Kaget. Mata _jade_ -nya membulat sempurna. Merasa salah dengar, tapi itu tak mungkin. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau saja menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya melihat langit. Sensasi aneh menyeruak di dadanya. Sebenarnya tak kalah berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke sendiri juga kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Senang, tapi masih kaget dengan dirinya sendiri.

"K-kau yakin, mau menemaniku?" Sakura bertanya sedikit terbata. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Bisa saja Uchiha bungsu ini mempermainkannya.

"Hn, aku serius." jawaban singkat Sasuke yang tengah membuang muka ke arah lain. Semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi pipinya. Samar, ia juga melihat hal sama pada Sakura.

Air muka Sakura berubah. Seketika senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Senyuman yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Pelan, ia menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke atap! Di sana lebih seru."

Sasuke susah payah menahan emosinya sekarang, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan. _Uchiha pride_ -nya bisa jatuh. Mengikuti Sakura menaiki tangga hingga berjalan ke pojok lantai dua, ada sebuah tangga kayu yang terhubung ke atap. Genggaman Sakura mungkin sudah lepas dari tadi, sayangnya wajahnya masih terus memanas. Mereka memanjat tangga itu –Sakura yang lebih dulu membuka pintu penghalang pada atap. Sasuke yang sudah di pijakan teratas mulai merasakan hawa sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Segera saja ia naik, dan merasak angin musim panas yang menggelitik wajahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau suasana atap bisa sesejuk ini. Rasanya menenangkan sekali.

"Hati-hati, nanti terpeleset." kata Sakura sambil menuntunnya berjalan di atap.

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa jalan dengan santai di atap, sedang Sasuke masih perlu berhati-hati dalam langkahnya. Sesekali kakinya masih salah memijak, walau tidak jatuh tetap saja Sakura yang membantunya. Mereka berbaring tepat diatas kamar Sakura, begitulah setidaknya yang dijelaskan nona Haruno. Dengan pohon _sakura_ besar yang daunnya kering diterbangkan angin. Keadaan langit sudah tak terlalu berawan seperti saat mereka mengerjakan PR tadi. Awan mulai berarak mengikuti arah angin. Panas tidak terlalu menyengat di kulit, sehingga tak perlu takut kulit mereka terbakar disana.

Sasuke yang masih belum biasa berbaring di atap, memposisikan badannya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Sakura mulai memejamkan mata sesekali melemaskan tangannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, Langit musim panas adalah salah satu langit terindah yang pernah ada." Ia mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit. Sasuke menoleh, cukup tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Hn? Coba jelaskan." Pinta Sasuke ikut melempar pandangannya pada langit.

Sakura mengganti posisi setengah tiduran. Kedua tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya dibelakang. Memejamkan mata ketika angin menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambut sebahunya ikut menari dengan angin.

"Coba kau pejamkan matamu, Sasuke." pintanya.

Sasuke mengikuti perkataannya. Dipejamkannya matanya dan selang beberapa detik Sakura memintanya membuka kembali matanya. Cahaya matahari yang agak menyilaukan terletak tepat di tengah-tengah dahan pohon _sakura_ , dengan awan yang bergerak pelan serta daun-daun _sakura_ kering yang diterbangkan angin. Entah mengapa suasana itu begitu ceria layaknya musim panas.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Langit musim panas yang biru dipadu awan putih, dan angin khas musim panas. Begitu kau mengetahui cara terbaik untuk menikmatinya, kau tidak akan lepas darinya." Sakura tersenyum begitu tulus. Senyum termanis yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Hingga tak sadar lagi, kalau pipinya kembali memerah. Tepat saat Sakura memandang ke arahnya. Segera saja memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan. Sakura terkikik kecil dan menyamarkannya

dengan dehaman pelan. Kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada langit. Ia pun kembali menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Langit biru dan awan putih adalah suatu kesatuan. Kalau mencoba memisahkan kedua hal itu, adalah keinginan egois yang mustahil."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Wajah manisnya diterpa angin saat itu. Memberikan efek lain yang 'menyegarkan'.

"Kau itu mirip langit." pendapat singkat Sasuke katakan. "Begitu luas dan cerah."

"Eh? La-langit?" Rona pipi gadis Haruno terlihat jelas. Bungsu Uchiha ini jadi ingin mengusilinya lagi.

"Kau bilang tadi langit dan awan tak boleh dipisahkan, bukan? Karena itu ijinkanlah aku yang jadi awannya. Supaya aku bisa selalu bersamamu."

Rona wajah Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Gugup? Sangat. Entah kenapa tangannya jadi gemetar.

"Jadi, bolehkan aku jadi jadi awan -bukan maksudku jadi kekasihmu?"

Mereka menoleh disaat bersamaan dan seketika memalingkan muka. Wajah yang saling bertemu tadi memerah, keduanya. Suasana canggung tercipta diantara kedua insan berbeda _gender_ itu. Tanpa menyadari kalau dari tadi tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Y-ya, t-tentu saja." cicit Sakura, entah kenapa ia hampir tak punya keberaniaan untuk melihat Sasuke.

Kelihatannya ia sudah tak menganggap kehadiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai sosok merepotkan lagi.

Yah, kisah cinta di musim panas memanglah paling menarik, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai, dan dengan ini akhirnya saya ikut BTC 2015! Yeayyy! /alay/slapped. Author _absurd_ yang ini baru selesai mepet H-1. Sudahlah, _no more comment_. Silahkan lanjut ke _omake_.

* * *

 **Omake**

Sementara itu, di tangga penghubung atap terlihat dua orang wanita yang sedang berbincang.

"Nah, kelihatannya kita jadi besanan, ya, Mebuki." ujar wanita berambut hitam, atau Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto. Mencari tahu kenapa anak bungsunya tak pulang dari tadi padahal cuma mengantar oleh-oleh.

"Aku tak masalah, kok, kalau menantuku setampan itu." balas nyonya Haruno yang terkikik geli melihat putri tunggalnya menjadi dekat dengan putra bungsu Mikoto.

Kelihatannya sepasang anak muda itu tak tahu, kalau dari dari ibu mereka sudah melihat kelakuan mereka sedari tadi.

Wahai Uchiha muda, restu sudah diberikan nyonya Haruno, jadi kapan kau berencana melamarnya?

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

Tamat dengan _absurd_ nya. _Sankyuu_ buat yang mampir. Mind to Review?

GrayHime13

Kasur tercinta. 10.18 PM.


End file.
